


A Dirty Nun

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Nun Meg Masters, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a Megstiel fic that is priest kink? (Meg is a nun and Cas is a priest) Bonus if you can include bondage and a little humiliation :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dirty Nun

"Father, you wished to see me?" Meg asked, shutting the door behind her, as she stepped into Castiel’s office.

"Yes." Cas said, standing up and walking around his desk. "It has come to my attention that you have not been keeping up with your duties around the church."

"Oh! Father, I promise I have a good explanation for it." Meg said.

"Really?" Cas asked, leaning against his desk. "Then please telling me why you haven’t been doing your duties."

Meg’s mouth opened and she tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"I’m waiting." Cas said, arms crossing over his chest.

"It’s because I…" Meg trailed off, mumbling, and face turning a shade pink.

"What?" Cas asked.

"I…" She cleared her throat. "It’s because I fantasize…about…about you." Meg admitted. "I don’t do my duties because I’m out fantasizing about you, Father."

Cas’ eyes grew, before he moved over to Meg, a smile on his face.

"And what do you fantasize about, exactly?" He asked.

"You…tying me up…having your way with me." Meg said, flushing harder.

Cas stepped behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"Is that so? It seems we have a dirty nun on our hands now, don’t we?"

"Yes, sir." Meg murmured.

"Sit up on my desk." Cas ordered. Meg moved without hesitation and watched Cas move closer, reaching behind her and grabbing his prayer beads, and quickly tying Meg’s hands up.

Cas yanked Meg’s skirt and plain cotton panties down and off, spreading her legs.

"F-Father…."

"Cas." Cas murmured in her ear. "Right now, I want you to call me Cas."

"Cas…" Meg murmured. She stifled a moan into Cas’ shoulder as Cas prodded at her folds, feeling the wetness.

"Dirty little nun." Cas scolded lightly, freeing himself from his pants, and pressing his cock against her folds, before stilling.

"Cas." Meg murmured.

"Do you want this? Is this what you imagined?" Cas asked.

"Yes. Yes, please. I want you Cas."

Cas pushed inside her and Meg moaned in Cas’ shoulder as Cas started to fuck her.

Cas rolled his hips, and pulled Meg’s face away and up, watching her expression, the small needy noises escaping her lips.

Cas’ lips connected with hers, while his hands wrapped tightly in her hair, and he thrust into her.

The  _clack_  of the beads hitting each other signaled to Cas that Meg was pulling at them.

"Better not break those, Meg." Cas murmured against her lips.

"Yes, sir…Cas." Meg moaned softy. Cas grinned, hands leaving Meg’s hair and going down to her thighs, pinning them down as he fucked Meg quickly.

Suddenly, he pulled out and helped Meg down on the floor and on her knees.

"Suck me off, and I’ll let you go." Cas said. Meg took as much of Cas as she could in her mouth, and sucked until he came.

She swallowed as much as she could, some dribbling out past her lips, and Cas’ catching it in his hand, wiping away the mess on Meg’s chin

When Cas pulled out of Meg, she sucked his fingers off and watched him tuck himself back in his pants. Cas helped her up, removing the beads from her hands and helping her put her panties and skirt back on.

"Start doing your duties, and I promise that there will be more moments like this." Cas murmured in Meg’s ear before letting her leave.


End file.
